There has been developed a class of highly successful poultry leg retainers first formed of resilient wire and later of resilient plastic such as nylon. One of the latest of these incorporates a substantially rigid lower beam connected by convoluted or curved legs to an upper flat structure including thin resiliently deflectable strips adapted to be deformed about the hocks of poultry legs to tightly grip same. See this respect U.S. patent application Ser. No. 731,881 entitled Poultry Leg Retainer by the present inventor.
While the foregoing retainer is highly advantageous, the present invention provides a further improvement in this type of retainer by providing a three dimensional upper structure conforming to the shape of the ends of poultry hocks to minimize the degree or extent of bending of the retainer required to truss the poultry. The upper or bridal portion of the present retainer also has a taper at the top, bottom and sides in a third dimension to form a natural guide for stacking of retainers for shipping and the three dimensional configuration of the bridal hereof provides additional room for insertion of a poultry tail through the device to facilitate trussing of poultry.